Rise of the Nadir
Chronicles Mihli Lilty's rise to power. Characters Act 1 Season 1: Summary Covers the beginning of Mihli Lilty's journey up to the Flavian Trade Federation's rebellion. Episode 1 - Liborium is Where it Began Mihli Lilty is researching the prominent noble families in Liborium. Levant, who is visiting Liborium also, discusses his father's plans with Lycoris. The Labyrinth Keepers make small talk about the three. On Fall Harvest, Nemu meets Barumei for the first time. Episode 2 - Onward to Fall Harvest! Season 1: Detailed Introduction Mihli's journey begins in Imperial Year 9,994, one year after she is saved from certain death with the rise of the 200th Apex, her sister, Maetel Lilty. .................. Ch1: Liborium Study Index Liborium - Library Level 1 A vast labyrinth of stone bookcases stretch almost endlessly in the darkness, it is silent mostly, but randomly there are echoes from various unknown horrors in the deep. Dim lights are lit at various bookcases to indicate the presence of a person, at one particular bookcase, a young girl sifts through a book detailing the Estellion noble lines within the past one-hundred years, an Imperial Royal Marking appears on her head and disappears every so often. As the girl becomes engrossed in her book, another girl appears floating in the air around her, a bunch of cards floating with her. "Didya find whatcha lookin fer Mihli?" The hovering girl spoke with a more "southern" accent, she had messy hair and wore a black librarian uniform. Mihli turned the page as if she didn't hear the girl's words, the girl in turn put on a pouty face and lay down while hovering. Continuing to shift the pages, Mihli's eyes widened as she came across a section, she made sure not to alert the hovering girl's suspicions and put the book back into it's shelf, she stood up and turned to face the hovering girl. "Akari, I think it's time I leave." Ch 1.3: Mihli leaves Liborium Index Liborium - Grand Hallway Mihli is walking down a hallway toward the exit at the far-end of the room, bookshelves are on each side of her. She passes a girl older than her dressed in all white, librarian like clothing, the girl makes eye contact with Mihli and approaches her. "I trust that you found what you needed?" "Ah, yes I did, thank you... Lycoris, without you... I don't think I would have discovered it so quickly." Lycoris placed her hand upon Mihli's right shoulder, Mihli nervously looked her in the eyes. -Does she know? "Do not be so hasty to thank me young Lilty, for it was not by my will that you found it, but fate that led you, the road ahead lies many trials and tribulations, trust yourself and allow fate to guide you." Mihli sighs as a drop of sweat rolls down her cheek. -I guess I was nervous for nothing, I can't let her find out. "I'll take your words and heed them" Mihli said nervously as she removed Lycoris' hand. Mihli leaves the hallway, as a shadowy figure behind Lycoris steps out and speaks. "She's still the same stubborn girl." Lycoris half turns her head in response. "Yes, but you and her seem to share that same trait." Part 1: Shadows of Rebellion Stage 01: Fall Harvest Ch1: Nemu meets Barumei Castle Square - Bakery Nemu, dressed in a bartender outfit with a miniskirt and a black-tie visits a bakery, no one is at the counter. "Hello, is anyone there? I'd like to get a loaf or two of sweet bread." Nemu stared into the opening into the backroom, it was shrouded in darkness and just as she was about to give up. "Hello?! is someone out there?" A voice echoed throughout the store. Nemu put her right index finger on her lip, a habit she had, when she was curious. She knew she ought to not get involved, but instead headed into the darkness. "Hello?..." Nemu called out into the darkness, she didn't hear a reply immediately, instead she heard a banging coming from the freezer, she hesitated for a moment, but opened the freezer door anyway. As the door opened, a girl covered in patches of thin-ice on her clothing and hair fell out onto the floor, the ice flaked off of her as she hit the ground. "Ouch!" The girl called out as she rubbed her nose, she looked up at Nemu. "Thanks... I thought... I was a goner..." The girl said slowly as she stood up and turned on the light, Nemu saw that the girl was dressed in a slightly, frilly, bakery colored skirt. Ch??? - Rewrite pending... Later, Mihli arrives on the sky island of Fall Harvest, she wears a cloak to disguise herself. A festival is taking place in town, she decides to attend it to pass the time, as the next airship does not arrive for another day. A big crowd gathers around an area, all of them whispering to each other, "That's the girl from the bakery isn't it?" "Poor thing, she's soo pretty too." "It's fine as long as she doesn't say anything." "These nobles, they think they are all that because the Council looks upon them favorably." : Mihli gets closer to the scene to see what is happening, a young girl is shackled and forced to kneel by two soldiers. The lord announces that she had been caught near the murder of a nobleman and that such a crime meant she would be put to death in the morning. The girl cries out that she didn't do it, that the man was injured and the lord finished him off. Angrily the lord rebuked her, but she retaliated by spitting on the lord, telling him that if the Apex's of olden days were alive, then lords like him would have been stripped from power and put to death. This angers the lord even more and so he goes over to a blacksmith's shop and takes out a heated brand, "What does a mere peasant think she's doing by trying to teach history." He stabs it into her left eye, she screams in agony, "The Apex you say? Well let me tell you about the Apex's of olden days, they were cowards that could do nothing but appease rivals, that is until the Council came into power." : "Guards! take her away." the girl is dragged away by the guards. The crowds begin to disipate, but Mihli asks one of the people, "Where are they taking her?" "The lord's castle near the edge of town I recon, poor girl, since it's her last night, the lord's men will probably have their way with her, before cruelly executing her at sunrise. It's such a shame that all the worst people in this world become nobles, yet us honest folk be livin in poverty all our lives." : filler... filler... Stage 02: Dolarsis Stage 03: Heartlily Garden Stage 04: Port Manteau Mihli arrives with her party to Port Manteau on the next step of their journey. Gear sets out on his own, on the other-side of the sky island, Count Madstar welcomes Vice Admiral Saeline's fleet into the harbor. Endur is watching Mihli's party in the distance, but when Barumei notices someone's someone watching them, she disappears. : Layle is working at a post office as a security guard, he bids one of the couriers, Cho-ah, to have a safe trip, she merely blows him off and he remarks how she looks like an elegant woman, but with her attitude, she'll be lucky to find anyone, she tells him to mind his own business and throws a stone at him. While recovering from his wound he gets a call. Elsewhere, Count Madstar has just returned to his quarters when Elika, an informant, appears inside his room, she hands him a report and he throws her a bad of coin before she disappears. : Elsewhere Gear is talking to a cloaked man, the man smiles and when he gets up to leave a bracelet with the name Sora falls to the ground, the man picks it up and places it back into his pocket. Nomi, a young girl, walks past the man, and the man looks back as she runs past him, a serious look on his face. : .....filler : .....filler : Nomi apologizes to Layle for deceiving him and transforms into her Revenant form, she attacks Mihli, but Gyurk knocks her out of the way and deflects the attack, he tells Barumei to take care of things. Having just recovered Mihli drags a shocked Layle with her, Barumei fights the oncoming guards, which turn into Dark Creatures. : Gyurk is heavily injured and prepares to use his Limiter Release, knowing it will end him, he says to himself that his story ends here. But suddenly a voice says to him, "Your time's not up yet, kid." Gear appears with a crumpled cigarette in his mouth, he spits it out and Gyurk says to him, "Gear.. you..." "Just sleep kid, you've done your job, I've been needing some exercise," Gear interrupts, Gyurk just smiles and says "Well, I'll leave it you then." and falls unconscious. : Endur says to Count Madstar that this isn't what they agreed on, Madstar having completed his task decides to attack Endur, but before he can Cho-ah throws a knife into his arm. Endur runs over to Mihli and an unconscious Layle, Madstar moves about in pain and then a black smoke covers his body, until he suddenly transforms into a Revenant. : Baruemi attacks him, but she is instead engulfed into the dark with one of his attacks, Mihli cries out for her, but Madstar pushes them all away before disappearing with Barumei. Gear decides that he's bored and throws away his blade, he raises his right arm and summons a blade, a Gear like weapon emerges from the runic magic circle and he wields it, "It's about time I end this." Nomi shrieks at him, "A shadow isn't suppose to exist now, but how!" : Madstar approaches the dark altar and ties Barumei to it, he intends to use her as a sacrifice to open the portals between planes. As he begins to open the portal, Mihli, Cho-ah, Layle, and Endur appear to stop him, they attack him, but he uses a dark wave to knock them back. After they are knocked back, he takes the Eidolon's Eye and jams it into Barumei's damaged left eye, she cries out in agony. An angry Mihli unleashes her Limiter Release Absolute Command, she uses it to force Madstar to reveal his core to the party, Layle, Cho-ah, and Endur combine to do a Combined Limiter Release on it and it destroys him. However the sequence for the opening of the portal is already in progress and red ruins appear around Barumei, she begs Mihli to save her and Mihli rushes in, but a dark tentacle from Ursulla wraps around her. Cho-ah shoots at the tentacle, but it impales her arms and she screams out. : A small rift opens up and Ursulla enters the hall, she knocks Endur and Layle away and they fall unconscious. Meanwhile Barumei and Cho-ah have also fallen unconscious from the pain they were experiencing, the ritual to open more portals is still continuing with Barumei as the focus. Mihli is struggling to breathe and Ursulla prepares to stab Mihli with a Revenant's Claw. But just before she can, her tentacle is dissipated and Mihli falls to the ground. : Mihli looks up to see a cloaked man, he drops a bracelet on the ground that reads: Sora, "I've been waiting for this, Eidolon." Sora smiles as he speaks, then he summons in a gear like blade from the abyss around him. Ursulla tries to use a Dark Wave at Cho-ah, but Sora appears infront of it and absorbs it, coming out unscathed. Sora tells his Gear Blade to switch to Omega Mode and the blade begins to change, Ursulla tells him that weapons won't work on her, but before she finishes, he stabs one of her arms and she angrily atackst him. While he is fighting Ursulla, he notices Barumei's Eidolon's Eye and how it is summoning more Dark Creatures. He throws a a runic stone onto the seal and the summoning stops. : "You! What have you done! You've ruined everything!" Ursulla yells infuriatingly at Sora, "I'm merely, correcting the past." Sora remarks with a smile, before he appears above Ursulla and places his palm on her head. A runic magic circle appears under them and Ursulla begins to be swallowed by the abyss. As the darkness begins to swallow up him, Sora turns to a shocked Mihli and tells her that she's not strong enough yet, that she needs to become stronger, as it slowly rushes up his legs, Mihli reaches out to grab his hand, but he knocks her hand away and says to her, "We'll meet again, Near." before fully disappearing in darkness. : Gear rushes into the room dragging an unconscious Gyurk, he finds Mihli sitting down with a shocked and confused look on her face. He tells her to get her act together and she comes to. She rushes over to check on Barumei and is relieved to find Barumei still alive. "We've got to stop the bombardment!" Mihli realizes and she rushes to the control room, leaving Gear to take care of the others. : Orbiting Port Manteau Rear Admiral Melathys is about to give the order for fleet bombardment, but suddenly a global transmission is received. On the screen is a young girl that tells them to stop, the Rear Admiral tells the fleet to abandon the bombardment, a soldier asks why, and the Rear Admiral calls him a fool for not even recognizing the Imperial Royal Marking on the girl's forehead. : In the aftermath, Rear Admiral Melathys apologizes to Mihli, she tells her not to worry about it, but Mihli asks her if she knows anything about an Eidolon's Curse. Melathys tells Mihli she doesn't, but she's heard rumors of an old man on Sunset Boule that is said to be well versed in all manner of things. Mihli looks back at Barumei, who looks extremely injured, Barumei smiles at her and Mihli resolves to head to Sunset Boule. : Cho-ah looks at Mihli and then at Barumei in the distance and then she turns around and decides to slip away unnoticed, but before she can, Mihli yells out to her, "Don't give up on me quite yet, Cho-ah." Cho-ah turns around to her and Barumei waves, while Gyurk blushes, Gear walks over to Cho-ah and whispers to her, "She'll need your strength in the times to come." Gyurk yells out at Gear telling him not to say strange things to Cho-ah. Cho-ah laughs and and walks over to Mihli, a serious expression on her face, she kneels down in front of Mihli and performs a contract, "I, Cho-ah devote my life, my soul, and my all to you, my liege." : Eslewhere on Red Luna, three dark figures emerge from a rift. "We need to accelerate the plan." one of them says as the moonlight reads his tag, Tazmo. "But master, it's too early." a girl remarks, the other responds to her "She is on the move, Shannaro, we don't have much time." Stage 05: Sunset Boule Mihli has just arrived on Sunset Boule with her companions, Cho-ah is carrying Barumei on her shoulder, Gear is joking around with Gyurk, annoyed, Gyurk runs up next to Mihli and remarks how it's sad that Endur and Layle decided to part ways with them, saying that they'd meet again. : Much later Elika gets off the same ship, she passes by a cloaked figure wearing a ring etched with the name Seto on it and passes the person a slip of paper. Seto unfolds the paper and glances at it, smiling before stuffing it in her pocket. : Mihli and the group come to the bridge crossing of the town and they see an old man on the bridge, they pass by him normally until he muters the words "Near" as Mihli passes, this causes her to stop and walk up to him, asking him what he knows. He acts dumb and Gear tells her to drop it, because the townspeople were all looking at them by this point. : That night at the inn, the barkeeper asks the party if they were the ones that were bothering the old man earlier, Mihli tells him that they were merely wanted to ask him questions and the barkeeper says that everyone comes to ask the man questions, but he chooses which one he wants to answer and which ones he doesn't. Cho-ah interrupts and says that that's arrogant of him and the barkeeper remarks to her, "Arrogant that he is knowledgeable?" : Gear notices a hand beckon him from the side of the room, he slips away from the party and sits across from the person, she lowers her hood and appears to be a young girl with dark, apple red hair. Gear surprised remarks, "So even you, Seto?" "This is no time for games Gear, Sora and Inane have both gone missing, I've heard that Difor is on the move, you must hurry and find Kakeru." Seto replies to him. Gear glances over at Mihli, Barumei spots him and waves at him, he smiles and waves at her, then turning back to face Seto, "Difor shouldn't be any problem for now, we just need to hope that she hasn't sent one of her Shadows yet." : Cho-ah is drunkenly arguing with the barkeeper and Gyurk helps Barumei up to their room, Gear finishes his conversation and Seto slips into shadow, he walks over to Mihli, who is still contemplating. "I think we need to find out more about this old man, if you want to know more." Gear tells her, this makes Mihli recall what the old man said as she passed him, the word Near, which makes her remember Sora's Gear Blade, she realizes that Gear has a similar weapon and asks him about it, he tells her that he can't say anything for now and walks up to the room. ...filler ...filler Stage 06: Red Luna .....filler .....filler : Inane bursts into the room, Gear is surprised to see her, "Inane, you..." "There's no time Gear! Tazmo is planning to alter the timeline, he plans to kill her." Gear rushes to his cloak and puts it on, "Where is he?" : Barumei, Mihli, Cho-ah, and Gyurk leave Trefo's house, outside they are greeted by Tazmo. "You again?" Mihli exclaims, "What do you want now?" "Well it's nothing too much, just your life is all." Tazmo says as he summons his Gear Blade. Cho-ah, Gyurk, and Barumei pull out their weapons. "Not too fast, I think you all need to worry about yourselves." Tazmo tells them, as two rifts open around them and two cloaked figures step out, each wielding a gear blade. One of them has a tag labeled Natsu and the other Shannaro. : The battle between the Shadows and Mihli's party is in the midst, Cho-ah and Baruemi are struggling against Shannaro, while Gyurk and Natsu are fighting, Mihli is barely blocking Tazmo's attacks. He uses a dark wave which pushes back Mihli and knocks her unconscious, he uses another to finish her off, "It all ends now." "Not so fast Tazmo!" A voice shouts out before his attack is nullified, a rift opens in front of Mihli and out steps another cloaked figure holding a gear blade, she unhoods herself and reveals herself to be Cytherea. "What's the meaning of this Cytherea? Are you going against the Resonators?" "Tazmo, I believe Sora was right, we must not let this world fall to the Eidolons." "It's not too late Cytherea, join me, she is a threat! We must eliminate her." Cytherea looks to her side at Barumei, "Barumei!" Surprised Barumei responds to her, "How is it... you know my name?" Shannaro uses Cytherea's distraction to attack Barumei, but Cho-ah interrupts her, "Oh no you don't!" Cytherea continues, "When I give you the chance, lead the others away, find Inane." Natsu looks over to Shannaro and they both nod, they decide to leave their targets alone and head to attack Cytherea. Cytherea knocks them both back with a dark wave and summons a second gear blade. "Barumei! Go!" Barumei struggles to pick up Mihli, while Cho-ah helps up Gyurk they make their escape. Tazmo begins to laugh, as they exit the area "Barumei, so you are her shadow Cytherea?" Cytherea configures her gear blades into epsilon mode. "You may have lost hope in her Tazmo, but I haven't, she is my future at least." : Cytherea leaps at Tazmo and uses her dark wave, Natsu and Shannaro appear behind her and use their dark waves. At the last moment Cythera redirects her dark wave to counter theirs, Tazmo uses this chance to appear behind her and attacks with his gear blade. She does a shadow step and narrowly avoids it, however Natsu is waiting at her destination and she manages to knock him back with a shadow flash. Shannaro stabs her shoulder and backs off, shadowy smoke is oozing out of Cytherea's wound. "Not as easy as you thought Cytherea? It was foolish of you to challenge me, I'm sorry my friend, but I can't risk you interfering any longer. Natsu finish her." Tazmo orders as he turns to walk away. Shannaro uses shadow chains and chains sprout from the shadows, pinning Cytherea down. Natsu begins an incantation for his limiter release, but before he can finish the incantation, a rift opens beside him, a dark wave exits the rift and slices through Natsu, he dissipates into shadowy smoke, his gear blade dropping to the ground. : "Natsu!!!" Shannaro yells out, as a dark wave heads toward her. Tazmo shadow steps to her and knocks her out of the way, absorbing the attack, it damages his arm severely. A cloaked figure with long blue hair steps out of the rift, her gear blade in hand and set to Nu mode, on the blade is etched the name Gemini. : Elsewhere on the sky island of Espada Reid, a rift opens up and a girl with long maroon colored hair steps out. Behind her is a girl with long blonde hair. The red-haired one smiles as she looks up to the sky and remarks, "Finally, we have arrived." : Barumei leaves a room and closes the door behind her, Gear asks her, "How is she?" "She's fine physically, but mentally." Barumei looks at Gear, "I don't know." Agitated, Cho-ah slams the table, "This is so bullshit! How the heck did those guys beat us so bad and you too Gyurk, you were pinned down the whole time, if that's the extent of your..." "Enough!" Gyurk interrupts her, "I'm ashamed of myself for how weak I was, how weak we were." Gear gets up from his seat, "This isn't the time for you all to turn against each other, cool your heads and get some rest, we don't know when they will show up again." He leaves the room, in his mind he is worried about Cytherea. : In a cave somewhere, Cytherea lays against a wall, Gemini begins to bandage her wounds, "You should take care of yourself more." Gemini] tells her as Cytherea cringes from the acidic affect of the bandages. "Now that Tazmo knows your original, you're going to have a tougher time-." "Then you should join me!" Cytherea interrupts her, "With your strength, I'm sure we could help Sora, we coul-." Gemini places two fingers on Cytherea's lips, Cytherea blushes in embarrassment, "Stop right there." Gemini pulls her hand away, "I saved you because I felt like it at the time, I don't agree with yours or Sora's mission. It won't happen again so don't do anything reckless." Gemini gets up and opens a rift, as she leaves she thinks to herself. "Near, was this really what you wanted?" The rift closes and Cytherea sits there, outside a shooting star streaks across the sky. : On Sunset Boule as Wiseman sits on the bridge he sees a star shoot across the sky. In a dark world somewhere, a dark figure holds a spirit, her voice calmly says, "Natsu", the spirit hovers to her and rests in her palms, inside an image of Natsu is seen. Stage 6.5: Sunset Boule Quick summary *The party goes back to Wiseman but unfortunately were unable to find the Memoirs of Sanctum. **They ask him what they can do to quickly increase they combat ability, Wiseman tells them to go to Cavalleria, where a annual tournament hosted by the Lion Clan of the Myrmidons will be hosted. They don't know the way but Wiseman says he will accompany them, they are delighted, however finding a ship to take them there will be tricky. *The party is at an inn, this time with Wiseman thinking of ways to get to Cavalleria, Cho-ah goes outside to think of something, she spots Faust hitting on a girl and approaches him. She pulls him into a corner and tempts him with riches that Mihli may grant him in the future for it and he agrees to take the party, Cho-ah returns to the inform the party. *Shannaro and Tazmo arrived on an unknown sky island, Shannaro helps Tazmo with his wound and he curses Gemini, Shannaro thinks of Natsu. *Seto arrives on Anglicis, a realm within The Dark, she senses Sora is near but cannot find him. A gear blade user with the tag named Tizz approaches her and tells her that she shouldn't be searching for Sora. *Gemini exists a rift, she hears a voice calling out to her, "Near?" she responds, but no one answers. As she finishes a horde of Dark Creatures spawn around her, she switches her gear blade to Digamma mode. A rift opens and a female appears from it, she does not have a gear blade, but Gemini after recognizing her, switches back her gear blade into standby. Stage 07: Cavalleria A sky island that is ruled by the Lion Clan of Myrmidons. It's current ruler Bifidus is growing old, he support the rise of Maetel Lilty and has sent his fleet to help with the war effort, but hasn't done much else since. His young son Alp appreciates the econmic reforms that maetel has introduced but he realizes that the war is slowly turning against the empire and that Cavalleria needs to gather strong warriors to bolster it's defenses, he decides to enter the gladitorial tournament as a contestant to personally test the fighters. Mihli and her party have arrived here with Wiseman to improve their fighting ability...Barumei, Gyurk, and Cho-ah register for the tournmanet, gear, mihli, and wiseman stay out of it. : quick rush summary -Each of the three future imperial blades make it to the final, there they face the strongest contestants. *Barumei Vs. Caelignis - a Werebear, Barumei unlocks her Euphoria mode in this fight. *Cho-Ah vs. Raito - *Gyurk Vs. Falsate - *Barumei Vs. Algusbi - *A person (Leach) spots Mihli in the crowd, he thinks he recognizes her from somewhere, but his partner (Reifman) tells him to focus on the mission. *Cho-Ah Vs. Zuraith - Cho's defeat and near death, she is saved when Gear intervenes *Thula Vs Gyurk *Barumei Vs. Algusbi - she is disquallified when she kills algusbi *Feyrbrand Vs. Anon - Anon wins *Gyurk Vs. Anon - Gyurk unlocks euphoria mode, reveals anon to be alp, but the match isn't finished because the Flavian Trade Federation bombards the sky island, the people wonder what the watch towers were doing. *Elsewhere Leach is standing inside a watch tower, dead guards are everywhere around him, he radios Reifman *Reifman is seen responding on the radio, while walking away from the corpse of Bifidus *The party is regrouping and decide they need to leave the sky island, Alp] catches a glimpse of Mihli's face and thinking she is Maetel Lilty, asks why her majesty is in Cavalleria. He decides to lead them to a separate area of the Lion Clan's castle. *Outside Flavian drop-pods are descending onto the island. Part 2: Mirror Princess Interlude *an old man stares at the night's sky, he talks of how in history much is spoken of falling stars, but the birth of a new star is not much a cause for excitement. *Elsewhere Leach is sitting on a transport ship leaving the dock of Cavalleria, the other ships in the dock have the Flavian Trade Federation symbol on them, he he's thinking about that girl in the crowd(Mihli) and wonders where he's seen her before, it is then that he remembers Maetel Lilty's face. Stage 08: Albazet *a rugged looking guy(Gale) in a dirty and torn military uniform is running through the streets, behind him is a girl(Trixie) wearing a spade eye patch chasing after him, she tells him to stop. *as Gale runs past, a handsome, young man(Zale) steps out of the shadows, his blade drawn, Trixie stops because of him, and asks him if he's with Gale *Zale tells her that he doesn't know about Gale, but he knows that she's more dangerous than she looks *Trixie begins to draw her Katana, but before she can, she is forced to Flash Step back to avoid an attack from the other side of the street, Cho-ah steps out and compliments her for dodging it *a Dark Wave comes at Trixie from behind and catches her offguard, but before it can hit her, a shield symbol appears and a voice (Trois) tells her, the situation has changed and that she needs to get out of there. *"Trois, thanks for that, didn't expect a Dark Ability here on Albazet, something's amiss." Trixie says radioing back. *Trixie looks at Zale and tells him she'll remember his face, before teleporting out. *Zale struggles to stand and Barumei and Cho-ah rush to him, grabbing his arms to carry him away *Elsewhere Gale is running away, but is stopped by Gear and Gyurk, feeling threatened he begins to draw his sword, but Gear tells him that they are on the same side, so he decides to follow him. *back inside an inn, Barumei and Cho-ah place Zale on the bed, Barumei takes his hood off and a Imperial Royal Marking is on his forehead, Barumei places a damp cloth on his head and slowly his face and body changes back into that of Mihli. *Cho-ah comments on how the Ho.M Capsules that Alp gave them are actually quite amazing. *Flashback: Gale is at a formal party wearing a tuxedo, a beautiful girl with short brunette hair(Trixie) approaches him and the two talk. *Gear splashes a bucket of water on top of Gale, Gyurk tells him that was kind of rude. *Elsewhere Trixie enters a expensive hotel room, inside a girl with long, light, blue hair in a pony tail (Trois) is drinking tea, she tells Trixie, "Welcome back". *Flashback: Valerie is bleeding out of her arm, around her is a rumble from the passage ways, she tells Zale, the only person near her, that he should escape. But Zale tells her that he thinks of her as an ally and that having an ally with him is reassuring, Valerie blushes and smiles at him, she grabs his hand and begins to lead him out with her. Along the way, Zale asks her, "Say Valerie, how about it, after this is all done, won't you come work for me?" "Looking for followers even in this situation, it seems you're even healthier than me, shouldn't you be scared the Flavians will catch you?" "Scared? Really? Perhaps it's because you are beside me now that I don't." The two exit the passage way to find a group of Flavian soldiers, "Hey, isn't that the mark of Estellion royalty?" "But, it's a male! I thought the male line ended thousands of years ago?" Zale clenches Valerie's hand, "So what is your answer? From now on, everything you do, is for me, you aren't allowed to die, until I say you can." Valerie, takes out her weapon and tells Zale that if fate permits that she live past tonight, then she'll give him her life. *Elsewhere on the sky island Down Level, a Moderator is inside an old facility, she brushes the dust off of the name plate of a machine, it reads, "Riz-I" she smiles and a sound of a male is transmitted into her head, "Have you located it, Vivier?" "Yes I have Master Tanith" "Good, now activate it and come back to me, my Vivier." Vivier blushes, "Yes, Master Tanith." She begins to activate the console, but is disrupted by the appearance of six Light Subjugators, the beings of light surround her and throw their light chains around her, she hits the activate switch on the panel before the bindings bind her, "This is a little too much, don't you think?" "Not for someone like you, I'm afraid." a voice responds, as the subjugatos make a path for a girl, she is wearing the same clothes as Vivier. "A Moderator? Who are you under?" Vivier asks her, the girl responds, "I'm Kliele, but I'm afraid that's all you need to know, Vivier of Tanith." "Cocky girl," Viveir says as she dissipates the chains around the subjugators, and tells Kliele that she is too late, before disappearing. Kliele contacts her master, "Master Quatre, she escaped, but--" her communication is cut by the appearance of Dark Creatures spawning around her and the six Light Subjugators. Stage 09: Harlem Stage 10: Algol Stage 11: Down Level Stage 12: Upper Level Stage 13: Applegate Londinium Plot Preview : : : : Sky Islands Borderlands - Near Outer Rim *Ashla - *Espada Reid - *Red Luna - *Dark Aspect - the closest island to the dark, it is actually one fourth covered in it. Monsters abound. *Yarkin *Night's Shadow - another close island, nearly abandoned. *Killin *Ream The Eye -the lowest point in the sixth swell *Nimbus - not a sky island.... *Dahzi - ref. Legend of Condor Heroes *Easter - ref. Easter island *Cocoon - ref. Final Fantasy Xiii *Annwn - *Aeval - *Paradigm - *Port Manteau - *Dolarsis - *Thermopoly Milky Circuit -ref. the milky way, encircles the Celestial Sphere *Chardonnay - *Finvarra - *Verona - *Fall Harvest - *Mayerling - reference the Mayerling Incident *Valk - Homeland of the Valkyries. *Blue Mountains - Arago's home *Low Point - Taken by the Pillar Alliance and used as a permanent supply base. Celestial Sphere *Estel - *Index Liborium - *Sigyn - *Werten *Orion *Ulysses Northern Ring *Rampart Supreme - former sector capital *Howitzer Jenken - Major military base, current capital. Base of Bear Clan training. *Nahual's Siege - Major military base, foundry. *Koldrin Bourne - Major military base, major training grounds for Northern Ring ground forces. - reference to Book of Three series. *Birdcage Hollow - *Turtle Paradise - ref. the fanscantlator group - *Aurora Thorn - The sky island where Cyrilla Lilty died *Sunset Boule - *Fortuna Five Mirror Wall *Regin *Halycon *Dawn Lord *Sad *Porte *Coracao Sky Veil -Reference Bride of the Water God manghwa All islands are nature themed. *Bamboo Grove - *Green Forest *Meadow *Ice Lake *Tranquil Stream *Rainy Sunday Flavian Triangle *Cavalleria - at the edge of it *Algol - Unknown See Also Terminology *Shadow - Dark Creature form of a person. *Blademaster - person skilled in fighting with a bladed weapon, in this story, people who hold gear blade *Gear Blade - weapon, it is normally a hilt featuring many gears and it switches them around into different "modes" to form different weapons *Imperial Royal Marking - a forehead mark that signifies the sacred blood of the Estellion monarchy. *The Dark - Refers to an area of space where planes containing Dark Creatures exist. *Euphoria - a mental state that can be activated by Imperial Blades members, it's strength is based on their loyalty to the Nadir and allows them to surpass physical limits. Notes ` Category:Sub-Story Arc Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Estellion Sky Empire